Knight Fever
by Lady Bevier
Summary: A wonderful (haha!) on going collection of song parodies, all in honour of our favourite knight!
1. Prologue

Yay! The newest masterpiece (And I use the term very loosely, like in a kooky modern art type way) from The Warphole Of Chaos And Terror (Also known as the inside of Lady Bevier's head).

I shall attempt to create a collection of parody songs about everyone's favourite knight! (And by this I mean Bevier, in case you couldn't guess that by looking at my name and profile!)

I am not promising it will be good. Because _I'm_ gonna be writing them. (Though if you write one, email it to me and I'll put it up under your name, even if it's not strictly about Bev...cause I'm a nice person!)

I only have two at the moment, but as I'm inspired I shall add more, so this _will_ be on going! ( Brace yourselves =D )

So turn down the TV, put on your leiderhosen, sit back, and let the lyrics waft round you like the smell of hot soup on a rainy day!1!1!!

........................Be happy! =D

---

Okay, just realised I'm not allowed to put an authors note as a seperate chapter, so here is a quick limerick!

Bevier is a church knight

The surcoat that he wears is white

He's shy around chicks

And he gets his kicks

From cutting off heads in a fight

---

Boy, that was refreshing!


	2. Me And My Bevier

I do not own the "Me and my teddy bear"song/nursery rhyme/type thing. Or Bevier. Cause David Eddings owns him (Lucky for some, hm?) I don't know who wrote this song....but I butchered it.

---

In the house next door right next to mine  
a little girl lives there  
at Xmas time dear Santa Claus  
brought her a Bevier  
  
She loves her little Bevier  
she's with him all day long  
and the sweetest thing I've ever heard  
is to hear her sing this song  
  
Me and my Bevier  
have no worries, have no cares  
me and my Bevier  
just play and play all day  
  
I love my Bevier  
he has an axe and curly hair  
and I love my Bevier  
we play and play all day  
  
Every night he's with me  
when I climb up the stairs  
and by my bed he listens  
until I say my prayers  
  
Oh, me and my Bevier  
have no worries, have no cares  
me and my Bevier  
just play and play all day  
just play and play all day

---

Okay, this is pretty sad, but in a way I feel set free! .....snort

Read and review, even if it's to flame me so hard my hair catches fire. I like feedback.


	3. Rather Shy For A Knight Guy

Haha! You thought it was gone! FOOLS! Okaay...too much sugar today..........I don't own Bevier, or David Eddings, or the song Pretty Fly For A White Guy which is owned by The Offspring (...I think.....?).  
  
Chibi Yin: Yes, I am still around, what, you think you can get rid of me that easily? XD evil laugh And yes, things shall get interesting, if I have my way....=D  
  
Dagon nq Likha: Wow, I'm honoured, great first chapter by the way! Hope to read more soon!   
  
trysss teh wehter which: See how you like YOUR name being misspelled =P Now, just put on your leiderhosens behave yourself, or I'll beat you with my spatula! That's what I'll do, so help me! I'm a girl on the edge! And for your information, he wasn't IN the bed, he was BY the bed! He could be standing guard outside the door! Your mind is just in the gutter! Shameful! XD  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
Set the scene! An empty stage, the crowd on the edge of their seats in anticipation! It's the hottest new band around, The Wild Knights Of Rock!!11!!! (Yes, I am sad, I sit and think of these things grin ) Suddenly, the band leaps on stage, the crowd goes wild! Berit's the lead vocalist, Bevier and Tynian are both on guitars, Ulath's on bass guitar, Kalten's the drummer, Talen plays keyboard, Khalad's in charge of the amps, speaker and all round technial stuff, Sparhawk's the manager, looking disgruntled over his extra strong coffee, and Ellysoun and Naween are the backing singers and all-round groupies!  
  
Naween 'n' Ellysoun:Give it to me Bevvy, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me Bevvy, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me Bevvy, uh huh, uh huh  
Bevier: And all the maidens say I'm rather shy for a knight guy  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
  
You know its kinda hard for this guy to have some fun  
'Specially since he's a church knight, and comes from Arcium  
He likes his lochaber axe, It's his weapon of choice  
And Aphrael, she loves him, 'cause he's "such a lovely boy"!  
  
He don't go out his way, to chat up the dames  
But somehow all the maidens love him anyway  
He dresses in white, He's a formal knight  
His honour shines out bright, shines out bright  
He's the one his mates, all underestimate  
And we need to get him laid before it's far too late  
And he's an expert in a seige  
Hey, hey, do the knightly thing!  
  
Naween 'n' Ellysoun:Give it to me Bevvy, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me Bevvy, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me Bevvy, uh huh, uh huh  
Bevier: And all the maidens say I'm rather shy for a knight guy  
  
He was trippin' for a while, Trapped by some wierd mind power  
Under control of, a crazy chick in some old tower  
Now cruising on his charger, the guards they let him pass  
If you tick this guy off, he'll decapitate your ass!  
  
He don't go out his way, to chat up the dames  
But somehow all the maidens love him anyway  
He dresses in white, He's a formal knight  
His honour shines out bright, shines out bright  
He's the one his mates, all underestimate  
And we need to get him laid before it's far too late  
And he's an expert in a seige  
Hey, hey, do the knightly thing!  
  
He wants to be a priest yeah, when his knighthood's done  
Ulath has got a plan, though, and it sounds pretty fun  
They're tryin' to corrupt him, by some dastardly means  
I still think they should, introduce him to Naweeen!  
  
Naween 'n' Ellysoun:Give it to me Bevvy, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me Bevvy, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me Bevvy, uh huh, uh huh  
Bevier: And all the maidens say I'm rather shy for a knight guy  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
  
He don't go out his way, to chat up the dames  
But somehow all the maidens love him anyway  
He dresses in white, He's a formal knight  
His honour shines out bright, shines out bright  
He's the one his mates, all underestimate  
And we need to get him laid before it's far too late  
  
And he's and expert in a seige  
Such an expert in a seige  
You want him there, if you're gonna have a seige  
Hey, hey, do the knightly thing!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whee! That was refreshing! Hope you liked it, review anyway, even if you hated it, cause I don't mind! 


	4. Nananana Naween

Yes, yet another update! Blame this one on my "Back To The Seventies" album for being there for me to radomly listen to. It's a parody of "Lola" by the Kinks. I don't own the song, or any of the characters blah blah blah. Uhh...tell me what you think of this one, 'cause I'm not sure what to think of it, it just came to me in a flash of random creativity and boredom. But first, a coupla shout-outs:  
  
Lora Helen: I'm glad you liked my "klimerick"too XD It took me SO long to write (Yeah right!). And if you thought the last tune was catchy, it's NOTHING on this one, I should know, I've been singing it for, like, a week. Enjoy!  
  
Sweetlee: Heheheh...sorry about that ;; And I apologise in advance for the imagery this one will most likely also put in your head...grin  
  
Chibi Yin: Believe me, you don't want to know where I come up with these things! XD  
  
Tris The Weather Witch: Hey, no problem! Hope you like this one!  
  
I met her at an inn down in Cimmura Where they serve bad beer and the rooms are not very clean They're not very clean She walked up to me and she asked me to dance I asked her her name and in a husky voice she said Naween. Nananana-Naween  
  
I'm not Eosia's most worldy guy But from the look in her eye I was a little scared of this Naween. Nananana-Naween  
  
I'm not highly strung But I got kinda stressed By the very low neckline of her dress Oh, my Naween. Nananana-Naween  
  
Well, we drank bad beer and danced all night Under the flickering candle light Then Naween smiled and sat down on my knee And said to me "Boy, you know, I'd do you for free."  
  
Now people think I'm an innocent But I'm not that naive, I knew what she meant Oh, my Nawen. Nananana-Naween.  
  
I pushed her away I walked to the door I started to pray I fell down on my knees Then I looked at her and she at me  
  
That's the way that I wanted to stay And I always wanted to be that way For my Naween. Nananana-Naween.  
  
Girls will be whores and the church hates these girls And God must like playing jokes on the world 'Cause I loved Naween. Nananana-Naween.  
  
I'd become a knight ten years ago But I'd never ever kissed a woman before Then Naween smiled and took me by the hand And said to me "Boy, I'm gonna make you a man."  
  
Now, I'm not the world's most masculine knight But I know I'm a man and, as she proved that night, So did Naween. Nananana-Naween.  
  
Nananana-Naween.  
  
They came. They saw. They reviewed. You know what to do. 


End file.
